Brilyante ng Tubig
The Gem of Water is one of the four elemental gems manifesting the element of water. Without this gem, Encantadia would experience drought and all of the animals who live in water would not last too long. 2016-2017 series The Gem of Water listens and obeys whatever is the command of its keeper. However, when Alena asked the gem to create a tsunami to drown her, the gem didn't obey. This only means there is a limit to its obedience; the gem does not allow its keeper to use its powers to take away his/her own life probably because if its keeper dies with the gem still in his/her possession, the balance in the forces of nature in Encantadia will be disrupted. Abilities granted to its keeper So far, the known abilities that the gem grants its keeper are: * Ivictus '- The keeper is granted an ability to teleport from one place to another. The keeper gets surrounded by water as he/she appears/disappears. If the keeper already has the ability, his/her manner of appearing and disappearing changes and the same manner happens if he/she keeps multiple gems, if he/she has selected this gem to be used for ivictus. * '''Hydro Bolts '- the gem grants its possessor the ability to create energy bolts and projectiles. The energy color is green. * '''Hydrokinesis - ability to control and manipulate any bodies of water. The brilyante can also summon water anywhere as Pirena used this ability to drown Hitano. It can also manipulat bodies of water powerful enough to create large water surge that can match the towers of Lireo. * Water Shield - '''The power to create shields out of water. Alena first showcased this ability to create a large shield that defies energy blasts when she and Danaya are battling an Argona. The shield is breakable and cannot stand long term damaging though. The keeper can also construct a shield which will prevent anyone from knowing their private conversation. * '''Marine Life Manipulation - '''The power to manipulate marine life. This ability and other abilities that the gem grants isn't just for combat purposes, Alena used the gem to create a water display for Ybarro. Many glowing jellyfish floated out of the lake and surrounded Ybarro and Alena and created an illuminating performance for them, amusing the two. * '''Memory Manipulation- '''After stealing the Brilyante ng Tubig from Alena, Pirena used this ability to erase Alena's memories. * '''Blessing Granting - '''Alena used the gem to bestow blessings to Lira. She bestowed the blessing of Lira being calm and caring just like the water; and strength and courage just like the waves when she needed it. Pirena used this ability as well to bestow Kahlil a blessing to kill Lira. Alena with Danaya and Pirena also used this ability again to strengthen and immunize the Avatar (with the Brilyantes of Lupa and Tubig) to be a weapon used to cleave a part of the Brilyante ng Apoy to fool Hagorn. * '''Hydro Communication - '''ability to communicate with the use of water. Pirena used the Gem of Water to send a message to Amihan. Pirena's face appeared on a waterfall and told Amihan that she held Lira captive. * '''Thunderstorm Creation- '''ability to create thunderstorms. Pirena used this ability to show the resistance army her wrath because her daughter Mira was taken away from her after the latter tried to end her own life. * '''Hydro Detection - Pirena used this ability to locate Lira through the help of water. * Protection Granting - Pirena used this ability to give extra protection to the weaponry of Lireo if anyone tries to steal them. As mentioned by Danaya, this ability was also used by Alena to grant Adamya, Sapiro, and Hathoria protection from the Etherian Empire. * Water Wall - ability to create massive walls made out of water to block a certain path or being. Alena used this ability in order to block the path of Pirena and Ybarro during their meeting regarding the revival of Mira and Lira by the Bathalang Arde. * Water Blood - ability to turn all the water to blood if desired. Hagorn used this ability when he stole the gem from Pirena. * Water Bubble - Alena used this ability to save Ybarro/Ybrahim from falling. * Psychometry -Alena used this ability to know how Avria stole the other gems. * Wound Cleaning - Alena used this ability when Deshna got wounded by LilaSari. WaterIvictus.png|The Ivictus of the Keeper of the Brilyante ng Tubig. AbilitiesGranted_Water.png|Alena is able to create a shield that would deflect the flaming arrows. gif (7).gif|Alena creates a huge surge in attempt to defeat the Hathorian Army. AbilitiesGranted_Water2.png|The gem is ordered by Hagorn to turn the all the water in the waterfall into blood to threaten Amihan and the Resistance Army. AbilitiesGranted_Water3.png|Pirena conveys to Amihan her message through the waterfall. AbilitiesGranted_Water4.png|Pirena (as Emre) erases Alena's Memories. AbilitiesGranted_Water5.png|Alena is able to bind the enemy. AbilitiesGranted_Water6.png|Pirena summons a large quantity of water and drowns Hitano. AbilitiesGranted_Water8.png|Alena creates a shield as a temporary protection from their enemies. AbilitiesGranted_Fire7.png|Alena uses the gem to detect the whereabouts of Lira. AbilitiesGranted Water11.png|Alena uses the gem's ability to let its keeper know what has happened. AbilitiesGranted Water12.png|Alena preserves the bodies of the deceased tagapangalagas. AbilitiesGranted Water13.png|Alena confines themselves in a shield in order to keep their conversation private. AbilitiesGranted Water14.png|Alena created a bubble of water and directed its movements. AbilitiesGranted Water15.png|Ybrahim is saved by Alena through the bubble. AbilitiesGranted Water16.png|Alena created a Jellyfish display for Ybarro. AbilitiesGranted Water17.png|Alena summons a raincloud. AbilitiesGranted Water18.png|Alena asks the gem to give wisdom and clarity to everyone's minds in preparation for the upcoming battle. AbilitiesGranted Water19.png|The gem created a hollogram of the map of Encantadia. 20171119_231853.png|Alena protects herself using the gem enabling her to embrace Pirena without getting harmed. Fusions *'Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Apoy:' Pirena used the two Brilyantes to create a stronger attack against Danaya. Hagorn also used the two together with the Brilyante ng Diwa to create a shield for Lireo to block out Ivictus during his reign as King of Encantadia. *'Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Lupa:' When LilaSari and Danaya fused their Brilyantes they became a fusion known as Danaya-Sari. Fire_and_Water_Energy_Blast_Fusion.png|Brilyante ng Tubig and Apoy Earth_and_Water_Fusion.jpg|Brilyante ng Tubig and Lupa The timeline of the gem's keepers Cassiopea After the Mother gem was divided, Cassiopea took the gems and became its very first keeper. Imaw The Brilyante ng Tubig was entrusted to Imaw by Cassiopea as a share of the Adamyans of the Mother Gem. Arvak Arvak plotted to raise their race's standards by obtaining another gem. Knowing that Adamya is the most vunerable because it has no defense unit, he came to Adamya to take it from Imaw. As expected, Arvak easily got the gem without even having to put up a fight. Cassiopea then came to Hathoria asking Arvak to return the gem but Arvak used the gem's powers combined with the gem of fire's against Cassiopeia. It was enough to make Cassiopea retreat for not having any edge against the two gems. Arvak brought out gem along with the gem of fire to make Armeo surrender the Brilyante ng Lupa but before he was able to give a command to the gem he got shot by an arrow. Raquim immediately took the gem from him before he breathed his last. Raquim After Arvak's death, Raquim became the gem's keeper he kept the gem until he arrived in Lireo. Mine-a Raquim brought the gem along with the other two gems to Mine-a, Mine-a then became its keeper she used the gem to curse Hathoria. When not in Mine-a's possession, Mine-a would keep the gem in a guarded chamber along with the other three gems. Pirena tried to take the gem away but it vanished into water showing that the gem has a sense of security. Alena After the Brilyante ng Apoy was stolen by Pirena, Mine-a decided it is best if she entrusts a gem to each of her daughters for safekeeping. Mine-a entrusted the Gem of Water to Alena. Alena used it once to kill herself by summoning it to create tsunami and drown her to death, due to depression of death of Ybarro, but it won't allow her to kill. Bathalang Emre showed up to Alena and asks to surrender the Gem of Water to Him in exchange of taking away all her sadness and depression and Alena willingly surrendered it. Bathalang Emre used to ability of the gem to wipe out all of Alena's memories. Alena also losed the possession of the water gem again during the Sapiro war when Pirena grabbed her arm and got burned due to Pirena's power given by the Bathalumang Ether. After a series of events, Pirena, after reading their late mother's (Ynang Reyna Mine-a) letter to her and coming to her senses. She eventually returned the water gem to Alena, as a sign of asking forgiveness to her. Pirena After Alena lost her consciousness and it is revealed that it was not Bathalang Emre but Pirena in disguise. Pirena then became its keeper using it to aid her in battles, relay her messages to her enemies and create a protective barrier. After her father became her enemy, Pirena needed an ally so she summoned the kambal diwa of the Brilyante ng Tubig Agua. Pirena ordered Agua to look for Alena who was the keeper of the gem before her. Pirena burns Alena's arm and steal again the gem against Amihan to steal the throne of Sapiro and to make weakness of Alena and Amihan. However, after reading Ynang Reyna Mine-e's letter which is entrusted exclusively to her, she realized all of her wrongdoings and came to her senses, She returned the water gem to Alena as well as asking for forgiveness to her. Hagorn Hagorn asks Pirena to surrender the water gem to him. Pirena refused to comply so he threatened to get Mira in the mortal world and let them both feel his wrath. Pirena still stood up against his father and refused to surrender the gem. Hagorn showed the key to Asnamon Tree and requested Asval to get Mira in the mortal world. Pirena was shocked that he has it so she surrendered the water gem to Hagorn in exchange for the safety of her daughter. LilaSari After the forces of Amihan and Danaya decided to infiltrate Lireo and take it away from Hagorn's clutches, LilaSari used this opportunity to trick Hagorn thus stabbing him behind and then requesting Hagorn to surrender the Brilyante ng Tubig to her or else he will die. LilaSari wasn't able to make most out of the gem as its keeper other than fusing its powers with Danaya to become one being. Although LilaSari promised Alena she would give back the gem to her, LilaSari ended up giving it to Amihan instead. Amihan When LilaSari wanted to have a low key life, she gave Amihan the gem. Not wanting to do anything with it anymore. Amihan becomes its temporary keeper until she gave it back to Alena upon returning to Lireo. Alena Alena upon regaining the gem allowed her to her armor once again during battles but her possessing the gem was short lived as Pirena tricked her to giving up the gem using her newly acquired powers from Ether. 2005 - 2006 series Abilities granted to its keeper * Aqua Shield 'The power to create shields out of water. Alena first showcased this ability to create a large shield that defies energy blasts when she and Danaya are battling an Argona. The shield is breakable and cannot stand long term damaging though. The keeper can also construct a shield which will prevent anyone from knowing their private conversation. * '''Marine Life Manipulation '''The power to manipulate marine life. Pirena used this ability to try and prevent Danaya from obtaining her gem at the sea thus, she summond a gigantic fish to chase after her. This ability and other abilities that the gem grants isn't just for combat purposes, Alena used the gem to create a water display for Ybarro. Many glowing fishes rose to the surface of the lake's water and formed their names (spelled in Enchanta) and a heart. * '''Memory Wipeout '''After stealing the Brilyante ng Tubig from Alena, Pirena used this granted ability to erase Alena's memories. * '''Blessing Granting '''Alena used the gem to bestow blessings to Lira. * '''Hydro Communication ' a connection ability established between the gem and the keeper. The gem allows its keeper to use all forms of water to communicate. The keeper will also be alerted by water if there is something bad happening to its keeper's loved one. * 'Thunderstorm Creation- ' Alena commanded the gem to create a thunderstorm when Amihan attempted to reconcile with her. * '''Water Hallucination: The power to create hallucinations by making an Encantado/Encantada to see an image of their loved one being broken to pieces and when they reach out for the image and touch the water their hand is covered in blood. 20170618_210452.png|Lira's hand got burnt by the boiling shield of water Pirena had created. LENA.png|Alena is able to communicate with the clam. AbilitiesGranted2005 Water2.png|Pirena sends a gigantic fish to go after Danaya and prevent her from obtaining her gem. Story The Brilyante ng Tubig was first kept by Imaw when Cassiopea divided the Elemental gem and gave the Adamyans their share. Imaw kept it in a small pouch bag that hangs from his neck. Arvak later attacked Adamya to steal the Brilyante ng Tubig which was shown as a solid gem. The gem was kept in a bag along with the two other gems collected by Arvak. Raquim managed to retrieve the gems and gave them to Queen Mine-a for safekeeping. Since then it was kept safe inside a sealed room in Lireo for many years. When Pirena had successfully stolen the gem of fire, Mine-a realized it is no longer safe to leave the other gems in the sealed room thus, she entrusted this gem to Alena. It didn't stay long in Alena's possession because Pirena tricked Alena by taking the form of Emre and asked for the gem. Pirena then became its keeper using its powers like summoning a sea monster and sealing Lira in a tower of Lireo. Alena managed to regain ownership of the Gem of Water when Pirena handed her the gem hoping she would be an ally of hers. Since then, the gem had been in Alena's possession. Using its powers against her enemies. In Pag-ibig Hanggang Wakas, Alena used its full power against the Ivtre Odessa resulting her second death. Later in the Book, Alena is forced to give up the Gem of Water to save Arman's life. Hagorn then became its keeper using it to strengthen the troops of Hathoria. When Hagorn willingly killed himself, he handed the gem to Pirena. She kept it until Armea's coronation. At the conclusion of the series, Danaya gave the gem to Armea and she became its new keeper. Trivia *The Brilyante ng Tubig had the most number of keepers throughout both the 2005 and 2016 series. *In the 2005 series, the water gem assumes the shape of a two pointed diamond oval similar or exactly like the shape of the 2016 Brilyante ng Hangin. In the 2016 version the Brilyante ng Tubig swap shapes with the Brilyante ng Hangin. Gallery 2005 - 2006 Brilyante ng Tubig 2005.png|2005-2006 design of the gem. AlenaReceivesGemBook12005.jpg|Minea bestowed unto Alena the Water Gem. Water Gem Book 3.jpg|Alena summons the Water Gem in the Third Book. 2016 - 2017 2016Tubig.jpg|The concept of the 2016 design of the gem. BNT.jpg|The Brilyante ng Tubig's Magic Devas Circle. CowzGEvUkAAtynj.jpg|Alena receives the Brilyante ng Tubig in the 2016 requel. CrvHEOEXgAA9TCm.jpg|Pirena using Brilyante ng Tubig after stealing it from Alena. Screenshot_2016-12-06-14-24-11-74.png|Hagorn obtained Brilyante ng Tubig from Pirena. Pirena At ang Tubig.jpg|Pirena summons the Briliyante after she has once again obtained it. IMG 1675.GIF|Fusion with Brilyante ng Lupa. Category:Encantadia Category:Brilyantes Category:Items Category:Weapons Category:Lore